The purpose of this project is to develop a self-instructional program for parents of children who are diagnosed as having a learning disability and/or an attention deficit disorder. These types of disorders create serious problems for families, yet there are no programs designed specifically for this population. This project will begin by identifying key problem.areas for families, develop skills that can be taught to families to help them cope with these problems, develop a delivery system that can be used by parents without professional assistance, and evaluate the effectiveness of the program with a group of parents. If such a program can be demonstrated to be effective, it would have great commercial applicability for parents with children with these disabilities.